


Would You Kiss Me?

by Irinrinrin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Reader challenges the miracles to kiss Seijuurou! Who will win?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria Q](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maria+Q).



> y/n is your name. Maybe a bit of OOC

There was a transfer student, in the same class as Akashi Seijuurou. The rumor said that she’s Akashi Seijuurou’s fiancé. The other rumor said she’s a strange girl, and unexpectedly got along well with Momoi Satsuki. Even though it’s said that she’s Akashi Seijuurou’s fiancé, up until now she avoided Akashi. No one ever saw them talking except for the first day she transferred here.

And the members of basketball club have been curious sick about her, especially the so called Kiseki no Sedai. Or maybe, not all of them.

As usual, they sat together for lunch, Akashi was having a student council meeting at the moment.

“Ne.. ne.. Did you hear? Akashicchi’s fiancé is cute-ssu.” Kise said enthusiastically.  
“Ah, really?” Aomine replied with I-don’t-care attitude.  
“Does she cook?” Murasakibara asked while eating his food.  
“Murasakibara, don’t talk when you have food on your mouth-nodayo!” Midorima nagged him.  
“I don’t know if she’s a good cook or not. What do you think, Kurokocchi?”  
“I don’t know. I haven’t seen her yet.”

And the rumored girl showed up in front of them, with Momoi on her side.  
“Hey, you all are Seijuurou’s team mate, right? I have a favor to ask.” She got an attitude and it took them by surprised. They looked at each other, confused.  
“Why do you think we will do you a favor-nanodayo?”  
“Midorimacchi, don’t say that! At least, let’s hear her out first-ssu.”  
“I’m out of this.” Aomine said and leaned back to his seat.  
“I don’t wanna trouble Aka-chin.”  
“LeBron’s shoes and a year worth stock of Maiubo and Gorigorikun. I can give you that.”  
Now she got Aomine’s and Murasakibara’s attention.  
“I can also give you a limited edition Victoria’s Secret make up set, a year worth Limited Edition Vanilla Milkshake of Majiba, and an unlimited coupon from The Antic’s Shop downtown. How about it?”  
Now, all of their attention was on y/n.

“First, introduce yourself to us.”  
“Oh, right, I’m y/n. And unfortunately, I’m Seijuurou’s fiancé. I haven’t accepted it though.”  
“And y/n-chan, what favor do you need from us-ssu?”  
Kuroko and Murasakibara were back to his food. Aomine looked at Kuroko and tried to steal Kuroko’s chicken. Midorima drunk his oshiruko.  
“I want you to make Seijuurou flustered. The only way I could think of is by kissing him. And I’ll take pictures.”  
All of their attention were back to y/n, Midorima choked on his oshiruko and coughed non-stop. Momoi laughed awkwardly.  
“What the hell are talking about-nodayo?!”  
“Why kiss?”  
“Because! He stole Majika’s kiss!” Y/n was on the verge of crying.  
They looked at Momoi, asking for explanation.  
Momoi sighed and patted y/n’s shoulder.  
“Majika is y/n-chan’s maine coon. Apparently, Majika got attached to Akashi-kun and last week, Majika rubbed his nose to Akashi-kun’s. In the language of cat, it means kiss.”  
“Then, why don’t you do that yourself?”

Y/n looked at Kuroko with furrowed eyebrows, as if Kuroko said something strange.  
“I don’t kiss anyone except Majika.” Y/n said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
In an instant, they were convinced that y/n was weird, in some way.

“I’m in. That LeBron is mine.”  
“Me too, me too. I want that make up set too-ssu!”  
“Ii you~ Maiubo for a year~”  
“Hmph. For my lucky item stock, I should do this too-nanodayo.”  
“I’ll try my best too.”  
“Good. One person only allowed to try once. And we will start by tomorrow. I’ll prepare my camera.” Then y/n flied off somewhere.  
“Ganbatte ne.” Momoi followed after her.  
The Kisedai continued their lunch in silence, thinking of a plan for tomorrow.

The next day came fast. Akashi knew nothing about this so called y/n’s revenge.  
Murasakibara started early in the morning. Akashi just arrived and sat in his seat. Murasakibara approached him. He leaned against Akashi’s desk.  
“Aka-chin~”  
Akashi looked up to meet his eyes. Murasakibara immediately brought his face close to Akashi, with the intention of kissing him. But Akashi was quick to take action. He grabbed a book from below his desk and covered his face.

“What are you doing, Atsushi?”  
Akashi pushed Murasakibara’s face away. Murasakibara’s pouting.  
“I’m trying to kiss Aka-chin~”  
“Why?”  
“To get Maiubo. May I?”  
“No.”  
“Onegai?” Murasakibara made a begging face.  
“No.”  
“Aka-chin~ please? Pretty please?”  
“No is no. Class is about to start. Go back to your class.”  
Murasakibara tried once again, but Akashi still refused. Akashi patted Murasakibara’s face with his book.  
“Go back. Now.”  
Murasakibara went back to his class with a sullen face. Y/n saw it all and clicked her tongue. “Tsk!”

Kise tried to approach Akashi at lunch.  
“Akashicchi~”  
Just hearing Kise’s cheery voice gave Akashi a headache.  
“Ne… ne… Akashicchi…”  
“No.”  
“Eh?”  
“No, Ryota. No.”  
“But I haven’t said anything yet-ssu.”  
“No is a no. I don’t even want to hear you.”  
“Akashicchi~ meanie-ssu!”  
“You are noisy. Stop following me.”  
“Akashicchi~ please hear me out first. Onegai-ssu!”  
“If you keep following me I’ll quadruple your training menu.”  
And Kise froze in his place.

The second try was a failure.

Midorima tried before practice begin. They were in their club room, sat across each other with shogi board in fron of them. They were playing shogi.  
“A-akashi.”  
Akashi turned his gaze towards Midorima who looked nervous. He’s waiting for him to speak.  
“Fo-for the sake of my lucky item stock, wo-would you let me to ki-kiss you?” Midorima adjusted his glasses and turned his face away from Akashi.  
Akashi looked at Midorima in disbelief.  
“No." He answered without hesitation.  
“Why-nanodayo?” Midorima faced Akashi.  
“I should be the one asking why, Shintaro.”  
“I told you it’s for the sake my lucky item stock-nodayo.”  
“Your lucky item stock has nothing to do with me.”  
“Hmph. Fine. If I win this game, I’ll kiss you for sure!”  
Akashi sighed and didn’t answer but continued his play. And of course, Midorima lose. He never won anyway.

Y/n was peeking at them from the keyhole in the door. Y/n sighed and pouted.  
“I still have Aomine-kun and Kuroko-kun.”

Aomine tried in the middle of practice.  
Akashi was with Momoi. He looked at the members’ progress and training menu for next week.  
Aomine approached them. He slammed his hand to the wall behind Akashi’s head.  
“For the sake of LeBron, I should kiss you, Akashi.” He leaned his face closer to Akashi’s.  
Out of reflect, he hit Aomine’s face with the board he held in his hand. He hit it hard.  
“Owww! That hurts!”  
Aomine crouched down and covered his face with his hands. Akashi looked down at him.  
“Your training will be doubled.”  
“I don’t even touch you yet!”  
“It’s quadrupled then. Go back to practice, now.”  
“Shit!”  
And Aomine failed his attempt too.

“Why did everyone try to kiss me? Are you knowing something, Satsuki?”  
“E-eh? I have no idea.” Momoi avoided Akashi’s gaze to her. “I-I should confirm this menu to coach.”  
Akashi sighed yet again.

Y/n who saw it all had a long sigh and sad face. “Kuroko-kun, you are my only hope.”

After practice, they went back to the club room to change. They were about to go home but Kuroko didn’t move from the seat.  
“Oi, Tetsu. Let’s go home.”  
“Kurokocchi, let’s have popsicle on the way home-ssu.”  
“I want to buy Maiubo and Gorigorikun too~”  
“Don’t wonder around and go straight home-nanodayo!”  
Kuroko then looked at them. The tear’s flowing down his cheeks. They froze.  
“Tetsuya, what happened? Are you sick somewhere?”  
Akashi was the one who came to him and crouched down in front of him. He touched Tetsuya’s cheek and wiped away his tears.  
“I’m sorry, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya said in a weak voice. Then he pulled Akashi’s necktie and kissed him. It all happened in a blink of eyes. Akashi couldn’t even react. And the kiss lasted about 10 seconds.

After the kiss, Tetsuya stood up and wiped his tears. Akashi’s still in his place, dumbfounded. Y/n who was looking from the slightly opened door came barged in and took his picture.  
“I win.” Tetsuya said proudly.  
“Yes. And I get his picture. Thank you.”  
“Limited Edition Vanilla Milkshake.”  
“I’ll give it to you tomorrow.” Y/n said with a big grin on her face. All the members thought she was cute.

“Hooooo… So this is what it all about?” A menacing aura came from Akashi. It gave goosebump to the people around him.  
“Ah, my chauffeur is waiting for me. Thanks for the picture and see ya!” Y/n made a big grin again and a peace sign before she ran away.

The Kisedai had to face Akashi’s rage.  
They all had quadruple training menu for next week. As for Aomine it’s 8 times.

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea that SeiSei is loved by lots of people ❤❤❤


End file.
